The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of animal food and water containers and more specifically relates to a portable storage case or “lunch bag” configured expressly for pet use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there are approximately 60 million owned dogs in the United States. Perhaps nothing is more enjoyable for dogs than going on a brisk walk with their owners. Whether sniffing in all the interesting smells of the outside, running into fellow canine friends, or simply feeling the sun on their bodies, walking for dogs provides them with amusement, exercise, and energy release. Jogging along with their owner or running freely through a park often results in dogs becoming very thirsty, especially on hot days. To avoid dehydration, dogs require plenty of water, as much if not more so than humans. Since it is often not practical to take a pet's water bowl along while out walking, pet owners are often faced with the daunting task of finding a convenient method of supplying their dog with fresh water when engaged in a walk, jog or even when spending time away from home.
Often times, one will attempt to pour some water from their own water bottle into their hand in attempts to create a makeshift bowl out of which the dog can drink, or attempt to provide the animal water directly from the water bottle itself. Awkward solutions at best, pouring water into the hand often results in the majority of the water spilling to the ground below, hardly quenching an animal's thirst, while pouring water directly into an animal's mouth forces them to tilt their head at an awkward and uncomfortable angle that can prevent them from comfortably consuming the water. Looking to satisfy its thirst, a dog will drink out of virtually any available water source regardless of whether it is sanitary or not. As can be imagined, attempting to prevent a thirsty animal from drinking from a dirty mud puddle or other suspect water source can be a challenge for dog owners, particularly as most are especially concerned with the safety and health of their pet. A solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in animal food and water containers art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,136 to John A. Zarski; U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,949 to Kevin Seaford; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,347 to Angela Ciguere. This prior art is representative of combined animal food and water containers which can be easily carried when traveling. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a pet essentials bag with convertible holder and bowl system should provide a pet owner with a carrying bag comprising a water bottle holder that may convert into a water retaining bowl and a food retaining bowl, and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable pet essentials bag with convertible holder and bowl system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.